


Near the Penguins

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For slightlytookish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Near the Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> For slightlytookish.

Jamie liked the penguins. It was Geoff's idea -- put forward tentatively; the last time he'd suggested a date at the zoo the girl had said "How old do you think I _am_?" and dumped him ten days later, an experience he was anxious not to repeat with Jamie -- met with not a small amount of enthusiasm.

Geoffrey had always been rather fond of the sea-lions, himself. He bought them both ice creams, insisting on the kind that came in a plastic cone with a sphere of bubblegum at the bottom. He slurped his, and Jamie laughed at the sound.

"Well, go on," Geoff grinned. "Slurp yours."

Jamie contemplated his cone for a few seconds, then stuck his tongue half-in, levering a little out. "It tastes like - blue. And orange. But not the fruit, the colour."

Geoffrey took a contemplative slurp and nodded. "I think I can see what you mean."

"You mean you can _taste_ what I mean." Jamie smiled with half his mouth (and all of his eyes).

"Yeah," Geoff said, loading the syllable with meaning. Jamie blushed and smiled at the sea-lions. "Come on. We've got the penguins next."


End file.
